


14 декабря 1889

by de_maria_na



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Porn, Comfort Sex, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: Я хочу его грубым, я хочу его нежным, хочу, чтоб он гладил меня как котенка, хочу, чтобы вонзил свои почти волчьи клыки в мое плечо, я хочу, чтоб от него у меня был мороз по коже и чтобы он согревал меня изнутри. Я хочу все, что он может мне дать и даже больше, я хочу, чтобы он доказывал свою преданность, продолжая ублажать меня, когда сам давно уже вымотан и исчерпан.— Ещё, Себастьян, ещё, не останавливайся, не останавливайся! — прошу я, и он не останавливается.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [14.Dec.1889](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105474) by [soulless_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover). 



Сегодня ночью снаружи метет, за окном, грохоча ставнями, завывает ветер и, сидя один в своей комнате, я хочу его.

Хочу его в своей комнате, в своей постели, в своих объятиях, во мне. Хочу, чтобы его голос звучал у меня в ушах, чтобы его дыхание обжигало мне кожу, чтобы его ловкий язык делал со мной греховные вещи, перемежаемые смешками.

Я думаю о его глазах, горящих, словно угли в камине, думаю о том, как его длинные, изящные пальцы трогают меня повсюду, представляю, как он трется об меня всем телом, гладкой, скользкой от пота кожей, но как только меня начинает бить дрожь и я тянусь вниз, чтобы избавиться от напряжения, он действительно появляется, чтобы сделать это за меня, так, как сам бы я не смог.

Его рот — словно адское пламя, которое охватывает меня, губит меня; его поцелуй слаще, чем мой самый бесстыдный мокрый сон; его легкие прикосновения умелы и полны тепла; он не находит ничего неловкого в том, чтобы облизывать те части тела, которые я считаю грязными и, похоже, ему это даже нравится, и когда он нависает надо мной, мои ноги с готовностью раздвигаются и я дождаться не могу, когда он окажется внутри, не заботясь о том, как распутно звучит мой приказ поторопиться, быстрее, давай.

И он подчиняется, снова и снова: пока я лежу на спине и смотрю ему в лицо, пока стою на четвереньках, вцепившись в столбик кровати, пока зарываюсь лицом в подушки и комкаю простыни в кулаках. Я не могу им насытиться, не могу принять его достаточно глубоко, не могу насмотреться на то, как искажается в экстазе его лицо, хочу, чтобы он трахал меня, пока я не потеряю голову, не рассыплюсь на части, чтобы он мог поймать меня своими сильными руками и снова собрать по кусочкам, а затем проделать все с самого начала, опять и опять.

Легко и ловко он переворачивает меня на бок, закидывает мою ногу на бедро и толкается в меня снова; я начинаю скулить и извиваться, пока он движется медленно, так медленно; потянувшись, я запускаю пальцы в его волосы, кричу, подаваясь навстречу его движениям и требую ещё. Его ладони проходятся по моей коже, он играет на моем теле как на прекрасном инструменте и выдыхает, посмеиваясь над музыкой, которую я издаю; он подводит меня к краю, затем останавливается и ждет, пока желание не схлынет, а затем начинает сначала, снова и снова и снова, пока я не начинаю сходить с ума от неудовлетворенности и проклинать его на всех языках, которым он меня обучил. — Я не могу, — говорю я ему, — Не могу, не могу, — но безжалостный ублюдок только шепчет мне в ухо: — Нет, можешь. И когда я уже больше не способен это выносить и неожиданно изливаюсь ему на руку, он зарывается лицом в изгиб моей шеи, тихо рычит и тоже изливается глубоко внутри, заполняя меня настолько, что когда он отстраняется, из меня капает на простыни.

Он разделяет меня на дольки, как перезрелый плод, достает семена всех моих тревог и погружает их в удовольствие, пока из них не прорастает нечто схожее с безмятежностью; я забываю обо всем этом полном несчастий мире, забываю о самом его существовании; все, чего я хочу — сейчас у меня в руках, его волосы щекочут мне лицо, пока он покачивается надо мной, его сладостный запах заполняет мои ноздри, как опиумный дым, мои ногти оставляют алые полосы на его мраморно-белых плечах. Я обречен, проклят, совращенное дитя, пронзенное его демоническом естеством и не желающее ничего другого.

Да, Себастьян, вот так — давай, ещё раз, ещё, не останавливайся. Посмеиваясь, он говорит, что я жадный. Так и есть. Я это знаю. Он мой, и я хочу его до последней капли, я хочу взобраться на него, как дракон на гору своих сокровищ, и скакать на нем, пока у меня не сорвется дыхание и ему не придется закончить всё самому, перевернув нас и вбиваясь в меня, пока я выкрикиваю его имя, словно некую нечестивую литанию. Я хочу обхватить его дьявольскую шею, пока он удерживает меня на коленях и толкается в меня бедрами. Отбросить прочь гордость и стыд и соблазнять его своим телом. Невинно глядя на него через плечо выгибаться, вжавшись грудью в постель, откровенно предлагая себя.

Я хочу его грубым, я хочу его нежным, хочу, чтоб он гладил меня как котенка, хочу, чтобы вонзил свои почти волчьи клыки в мое плечо, я хочу, чтоб от него у меня был мороз по коже и чтобы он согревал меня изнутри. Я хочу все, что он может мне дать и даже больше, я хочу, чтобы он доказывал свою преданность, продолжая ублажать меня, когда сам давно уже вымотан и исчерпан. — Ещё, Себастьян, ещё, не останавливайся, не останавливайся! — прошу я, и он не останавливается.

Это так хорошо, почти чересчур, как дурман, что притупляет мою болезненную чувствительность — внутрь и вовне, внутрь и вовне, унося меня в Ад, пока я тону в этом раю, который дьявол создал лично для меня; утяни меня на дно, унизь меня, мне все равно, только не оставляй меня одного сегодня. Помоги мне забыть этот день, заставь меня забыть мое прошлое, забыть о тех, кто заставлял меня делать всё это против моей воли. Позволь взять тебя в рот и проглотить твое изобильное, сладостное семя, чтобы забыть о кислой, потной вони и горечи отвратительных мужланов, что вбивались мне в глотку; позволь мне целовать твою длинную белую шею и прикасаться к тебе повсюду, позволь по достоинству оценить твою нечеловеческую красоту, чтобы забыть о мерзком волосатом брюхе и лысинах тех, кто насиловал меня; позволь мне прильнуть к тебе в темноте в поисках тепла и безопасности, пока за окнами метет, а ночь всё никак не кончается.

И когда я уже больше не могу, клонит в сон и все тело ноет, я хочу, чтобы он, оберегая, заключил меня в объятия, чтобы грел мне постель и отгонял дурные сны, чтобы на огромных черных крыльях ворвался в мои кошмары и развеял тени зла, которые пугают меня куда больше, чем он сам.

Будь для меня всем, Себастьян: моим рыцарем, любовником, моим наложником, дворецким, сиделкой, моим защитником, моей самой сильной и самой ценной шахматной фигурой, моим проклятием, неминуемой гибелью, моей совершенной смертью.

И пускай всё это окажется ложью.

Только не оставляй меня сегодня одного.


End file.
